Many companies and other organizations operate computer networks that interconnect numerous computing systems to support their operations, such as with computing systems that are co-located (e.g., as part of a local network) or instead located in multiple distinct geographical locations (e.g., connected via one or more private or public intermediate networks). For example, data centers housing significant numbers of interconnected computing systems have become commonplace; there are private data centers that are operated by and on behalf of a single organization, and public data centers that are operated by entities as businesses to provide computing resources to customers. Some public data center operators provide network access, power, and secure installation facilities for hardware owned by various customers, while other public data center operators provide “full service” facilities that also include hardware resources made available for use by their customers. As the scale and scope of typical data centers has increased, the task of managing and maintaining the physical computing resources have become increasingly complicated.